Home is Where the Heart is
by KeeperOfTheMind
Summary: EnglandXreader Born in England and adopted into an American family, it was about time you went 'home'; but who will you meet on your journeys? Cheesy summary is cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 14 years already, living in America with your new family. You knew you were born in Britain and raised there up until your 9th year; that was before the accident had happened. You lost both your parents in an automobile accident when you were eight years old and were sent to a foster home/adoption agency; you hadn't any other family to take you in. Finally, when you were nine a wonderful American couple adopted you; they couldn't bear children of their own due to the woman's medical condition. The couple wanted a baby not caring where it came from; they simply wanted to raise a child as soon as possible. Getting a call from an adoption agency in London they hurried there excited to all hell. They originally wanted to adopt a baby, but when your [eye color] eyes met their own, they fell in love. You were so adorable and well behaved, you would make a perfect addition to the family they hoped to have. So, you were adopted by an American family and moved back with them to their Country. Now don't get anything wrong, you loved them even though you knew they weren't your real parents; but a large part of you longed to go back home, to England. You knew you'd enjoy yourself back in your home Country.

Being at the age of 23 you no longer lived with your parents, but you had spent the night at their home to visit them, and your new baby brother; Michael.

"[your name], hurry downstairs; breakfast is ready." Your father called up to you.

"I made your favorite~," your mother's voice followed.

Yes, you loved them, but it was time you broke them the news; you were moving back to England at the end of the week. Even though it made you feel bad to keep this 'secret' from everyone, you couldn't find the right way to say it; however, there was one person you told; Alfred. Alfred was a good friend of yours, closer than most of your friends simply because you accidentally learned his secret as a Country.

"Father, mother; after breakfast there is something I need to tell you, it's important." Your parent's expressions dimmed slightly, your words put them on edge a little. Or perhaps it was your tone, you hadn't wanted to make them nervous or planned on sounding the way you did; but being not much of a morning person and not used to being awake at such an hour, they came out wrong. Noticing their uneasy faces you tried to assure them that nothing was dreadfully wrong and had a delightful morning meal with your beloved family. The time came for you to tell them your news on leaving and they took it much as any loving parents would, they were sad for you to go but accepting of your happiness. Promising that you would visit when you could, call weekly at least, and write; goodbyes were said and you took your leave.

Making your way home you let all the memories of your past years fill your head, smiling over all the happy times. Gosh you would miss them! But home is where the heart is they say, and your heart was still in London. Walking up to your front porch you noticed a paper taped to your door, picking it up without hesitation, you opened it.

Dear [your name],

Because you are leaving me at the end of the week –sadfaceeeeee- I want to party with you for one last time. Come to [favorite pub/bar]. I'll be here all day waiting, and I've rounded up some of your friends so you better not bail on me! There are some people I want you to meet as well. Just remember, I'm the hero! You can't let the hero down.

Your good friend (and hero!), Alfred.

Letting a small chuckle escape your lips you ran to your room to get ready. Putting on your [favorite shirt/color] and your [Favorite pants], you contemplated whether to wear a pair of cute boots or shoes. Deciding on [your choice], you hurried to the [place of choice].

Walking in you first noticed Alfred, due to his loud voice, and a few of your friends-of course they didn't know you were leaving so they didn't exactly know what the occasion was- along with a few people you didn't recognize. Once Alfred noticed you he charged you into a tackle hug, lifted you over his shoulder and walked you to your group of friends.

"A-Alfred! Put me down, you know I don't like heights!" you stuttered slightly, face flustered. How was your friend so strong? He threw you up like a bag of potatoes.

"Aww [your name], it isn't that bad, I wasn't going to drop you." Alfred snickered at your expense.

"I know I know, but I prefer my feet on the ground!" You uttered bluntly, face stitched with a rosy tint.

A small chuckle could be heard from somewhere down the bar; peering to the noise you saw that it came from a man. He had messy blonde hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes you've ever saw. The blood instantly went straight to your face and you blushed harder, mostly from embarrassment but partially because he was rather handsome.

"Alfred put me down!" you barked, embarrassed to all hell.

Letting you to your feet he let out a loud hero type laugh and ordered you a [favorite drink] at the bar. He knew you too well. Laughing slightly and walking to your three friends, you decided to tell them the news on your leaving and party 'til the sun came up.

"So that's the girl who knows about us?" a quiet voice asked Alfred. It came from Matthew, his brother Country.

"Yup!" Alfred said with a smile. "She's really amazing, and I know she'd never tell our secret to anyone, no matter what."

You ran up to Alfred and his two friends, your [hair length/hair color] hair now considerably messier than when you had arrived, due to your partying and dancing with your friends. "What are you talking about?" casually asking your friend with a smile.

"You." he replied.

"W-What?!" Your face flushed.

"Awww, you're always so cute when you're embarrassed [your name]!" Alfred blurted grabbing onto you.

Your blush burned even brighter, not because you 'liked' Alfred in a romantic way but because his two friends-whom you didn't know-stood there staring at the two of you.

"A-Alfred! Hey cut it out!" jabbing him in the gut got your point across; he grabbed his stomach and let you go. Patting imaginary dust off your clothes you spoke again. "So, when are you going to introduce me to your friends? Or do I have to do that myself?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Haha." He chortled scratching the back of his head. "[your name], this is Matthew; my brother, and Arthur."

"Nice to meet you." You alleged with a small bow. Your British accent had died down over the years you'd been in America, but it was still present. Holding your hand out to Matthew, he took it hastily and gave a few shakes. Matthew wasn't used to having many people acknowledging him so he gave you a bright smile. Then you turned your attention to Arthur, a barely noticeable blush danced across your face. Holding out your hand you gave a small bow and spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine Love." He stated taking your hand and placing a small kiss on it.

You blushed like mad. How was he so…so handsome? You wanted nothing more than to ravish him right there, but that wouldn't be a smart idea, right? It had been too long since you had a boyfriend, far too long. You couldn't help the thoughts you had. Mentally kick-dropping all those lusty opinions away, you smiled at the trio and ordered another drink; something stronger this time, you needed it.

Finally, after a night of partying and getting to know Alfred's friends further, it was time to head home. You had to work tomorrow night and needed time to sober up. You weren't completely trashed but enough to need a cab to take you home. You headed towards the door, cell phone in hand.

"[your name], where are you going?" Alfred's voice called to you as he ran up to you.

"I'm calling a cab; I can't drive like this silly."

"Well, what about your car?"

"I'll have to get it tomorrow I guess…" Alfred's, and your new friends made their way to you both; your three other friends went home already.

"Heyyyy~, I have an idea. Why don't you have Arthur take you home? He hasn't drank anything; I banned him from making an ass of himself in front of you for your first meeting." Arthur folded his arms across his chest and looked to the side annoyed, cheeks a smidge pink.

"W-What?! I can't ask him to do that!" you stammered.

"Well, how about we all go then? We can have a sleepover at [your name]'s house." Alfred boasted stumbling a little.

"Well…." Contemplating his idea, you furrowed your brow in thought. "Well I guess I wouldn't mind, but you have to ask them not force them to come…and you need to go somewhere to sober up anyways it appears…" you managed to say, observing your drunken friend with a dumbfounded gaze.

"You'll come, right guys?! Arthur, take us home! Wooo!" The drunk Country of America announced just before falling on his face.

Arthur sighed and tried helping Alfred up off the ground, placing his arm around the drunkard's waist and throwing Alfred's arm around his shoulder for support. Arthur was shorter than him so the display was funny to watch. Sending a questioning gaze in your direction Arthur looked at you as if saying 'you sure you want this git coming to your house?' Chuckling you spoke up, "Let's go." And you headed to your car; Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew following close behind.

The car ride home was rather quiet and uneventful, other than telling Arthur the directions to your house and Alfred's snoring, it gave off an uneasy feeling that punched you right in the gut; but you couldn't tell why. Matthew was quiet too, as usual.

"Alright, this is it." You break the silence stating your house was in view. Fumbling with your keys you unlock and open the door. "Feel free to make yourselves at home, all I ask is that you remove your shoes upon entering." You walked into your home, halted and spoke again. "Oh, and can you throw the idiot in the guest bedroom? It's down the hall, second door on the left."

Matthew and Arthur both laughed.

"Sure thing love." Arthur's British accent was so enticing; it reminded you of your home away from home. Wait, British? How did Alfred have a friend from Britain? Well, he was a Country; he probably had friends from all over. Not wanting to overthink anything, you brushed those thoughts to the side and sat down on the couch next to Matthew. Not wanting them to feel awkward being at your house, since you had just met them that night, you tried to start a conversation.

"So…Matty, OH! You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Mentally cursing yourself for sounding so stupid, you continued after he gave a small shake of the head. "How are you and Al related? He never mentioned him having a brother to me before."

"Well, m-most people forget I even exist s-so, that's normal." He spoke quietly and gave a small laugh.

"Awww, that's horrible Matty, you're so nice. Why would people forget you?! And your brother definitely shouldn't!"

"Well, w-we're not blood related…s-so…"

"Oh, like…through marriage then?"

"N…no…"

You look at him confused, mind muddled in questions. "I…don't understand…I'm sorry."

Matthew felt that because his brother America trusted you, then he should be able to trust you as well, so he told you his secret too; about him being a Country.

"OH WOW! Really?! That's cool. Not every day you get to hang out with two Countries." You smiled brightly laughing a small bit. "So, did you come all this way to visit me? Or, was it something else?" You asked cautiously.

"I came t-to visit you, but Alfred made me, h-he's scary at times…"

"Alfred, scary? HAHA no way!" your laughter spread through the house like a pack of wild coyotes. Matthew just gawked at you. Looking across the room you noticed Arthur was already asleep in your lazy boy. Sigh, oh well, guess I'll talk to him tomorrow you thought to yourself. "Well Matty, I'm heading to bed, you can sleep here on the couch or in the guest room with Al, just throw him on the floor or something if you don't want to share the bed. Sorry I don't have any other rooms."

"I-It's ok, t-thank you."

~X~x~XxXxXxX~x~X~X~x~XxXxXxX~x~X~X~x~XxXxXxX~x~X~X~x~XxXxXxX~x~X~

The next morning you woke up early, surprisingly since you had a lot to drink the previous night. Waking up around 6:30 was normal for you, but you didn't expect to wake that early today; but you did expect the hangover. Taking a few aspirin to rid yourself of the headache, you then hopped in the shower to wash the events of last night away. Not expecting anyone to be awake you walked downstairs still wrapped in your towel, only to find Arthur sitting at your table drinking tea; now staring at you, a small blush forming in his cheeks.

"Ah, s-sorry. I-I didn't expect anyone to be awake this early!" You stammered; your face completely shrouded in a dark crimson. Arthur let out an involuntary snicker and looked down to the paper he was reading. Your face burned even brighter, if that's possible and you quickly turned and made your way back up the stairs to your room.

"OH MY GAWD!" you blurted as you lightly slammed your door shut. Oh god, I hope he didn't hear me… sitting in your room for what felt like an eternity you decided to go back downstairs and wake up Alfred, there was no way he was going to sleep all day in your house. It was about eight o-clock now. Walking down the stairs you casually waltzed right into the guest room you left Alfred in, only to find Arthur standing there in nothing but his knickers. The color of your face instantly boiled to a fiery red.

"I…I'm so sorry…" your head shot downwards and you stared straight at the floor, blushing madly.

Arthur simply chuckled and responded by saying, "It's perfectly alright love…now were even." His voice sounded composed yet a slight blush crept across his face. Letting out and awkward embarrassed sounding squeal, you slammed the door and scurried back to the kitchen.

Arthur came back out into the kitchen after getting dressed and sat down at the table across you. Your eyes met for a brief second but you snapped your gaze away and blushed, why couldn't you bring yourself to look at him? Possibly because every time you do you think of him –and his extremely good looks- shirtless. Just as it appeared he was going to say something, a loud, cranky voice broke the silence.

"Yo Britain!" Alfred stumbled out the door, he looked like hell. "What the hell did you do with my glasses?!"

"I PUT THEM ON THE NIGHTSTAND YOU TWIT!" Arthur looked annoyed by the hung-over American screaming at him.

"They weren't there I looked! And you're the twit STUPID!"

Gritting his teeth slightly, England's eyebrow twitched and he retorted, "Well check. Again!"

America really did look like hell, maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much the night previous.

"Mrrr, fine, whatever England. Go choke on some dirt." The American, bad mood and all, went back into the room in search of his glasses.

"Wow, I've never saw him so…mad?" you spoke aloud, not necessarily to anyone. "Wait! Did he call you Britain? As in like the Country of Britain?!" You gasped out.

"Yes, I am England, the Country." He smiled at you casually and sipped his tea.

"Tha…that's cool. I'm…moving to England next week."

"I know."

"Y-you know? Oh, did you overhear me last night?"

"No, I knew before I met you, that's why I'm here." He looked at you and gave you a close-eyed smile. Damn he was so cute/sexy/handsome/ [insert tons of words your brain describes England as here].

You'd enjoy yourself indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Home is where the heart is chapter 2

"W-what do you mean that's why you're here?!" you gasped a tad shocked.

"America wanted me to meet you saying something like 'my bestie is moving up your way in a bit and I want you to meet her. I won't be there to protect her so I want you to do it, so listen to my hero voice and do what I say, blah blah'." England said mockingly.

"O…oh….I see." You spoke with a blush. 'Dammit Alfred, I don't need to be protected, it's not like England's a terrible place full of monsters. Sigh.' Your friend could be a handful couldn't he?

America came back out of your guest room, fully dressed for the day and a little less cranky. "You're right, they were on the nightstand haha!"

"Yes…I know." England seemed a lot less than enthused. Putting up with America was hard business.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Now you were waiting at the airport for your flight to board. Your family and friends had seen you off and you were jittering with excitement. I finally get to go back to England you thought. After near and hours wait you were on the plane. Alfred wanted you fly first class; he even offered to pay for it, but you kindly declined.

Passengers fled into their seats, you tried your best to ignore them and took your book, [favorite book] out of your carry on and began to read. When things started to settle down you peered over to the right; there was an elder man sitting next to you. He was bigger in the gut area and had a long scraggly beard. You giggled slightly because he reminded you of Santa. Curious to who was on your left you decided to take a look-yes, you were stuck in the middle seat- and what do you find? A familiar blond haired, green eyed man whom you had just met a rather short while ago. The blood pumping muscle in your chest just had a mini heart attack. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing would fall from your lips, instead you just sat there mouth agape.

England looked over at you and spoke, "Ah, hello love; I will be accompanying you on your trip to England." He gave you a smile and went back to reading his book, leaving you there stunned.

"A-Arthur! When did you get here?!" you stuttered.

"I see you've found your voice love." England chuckled. "And I've been here for a bit, you zone out rather nicely while reading."

A small blush crept its way across your face. Hoping he wouldn't notice you turn your head and shove your face back into your book.

It was only awkward for a small moment though. After a while you two got into a conversation. It was a rather nice plane ride considering plane rides are usually boring as F… finally after X amount of hours you landed. Your mouth almost watered with excitement. You were home! You were finally home.

A/N: I'm sorry it is so short. Will update….soon enough -_-


End file.
